The King and Queen's death/Elsa's Coronation
This is the scene of the deaths of the King and Queen and Elsa's coronation in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Frozen. Elsa's room Teen Elsa: holds out her gloved hands to her parents I'm scared. It's getting stronger! King: King takes a step towards her but Elsa pulls back Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down. Teen Elsa: No! Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you. Ryan F-Freeman: Calm down, Elsa. the others, Cody was about to go to Elsa with Anna but decides to leave her. To Ryan's Friends with Anna and her parents Cody Fairbrother: Have a great trip, your highnesses. Anna: I'll see you next week. in the hallway, Elsa curtsies formally in front of her parents. Ryan salutes to the King and Queen Elsa: Do you have to go? King: You'll be fine, Elsa. a storm the King and Queen are killed when a wave crashes onto their ship, Ryan and the gang are at the King and queen's funeral. After their funeral, Anna and Cody knocks on Elsa's door Anna: Elsa? Cody Fairbrother: Ryan? sings Please, Anna knows Elsa's in there~ People are asking where she been~ Anna: They say have corauge and I'm trying to~ Cody Fairbrother: We're here for Elsa and you~ Just let her in~ Anna: We only have each other~ It's just you and me~ Cody Fairbrother: What are we going to do?~ and Anna sits and Brian the Crocodile comforts Cody Cody and Anna: Do you wanna build a snowman?~ Elsa's room, Elsa is sad while Ryan comforts her as snowflakes float in the air years later - it's the day of Elsa's coronation ceremony and people are arriving to the kingdom Dock Master: Welcome to Arendelle! French Dignitary: Ah, Merci, Monsieur. Dock Master: Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon. mother tries to put a jacket onto her young son Boy: Why do I have to wear this? Mother: Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day! Boy: That's not my fault. May Pole is being raised on the other side of it, we see now a grown up Kristoff with Sven Kristoff: What do you want, Sven? to answer for Sven Give me a snack! holds up a carrot What's the magic word? to be Sven Please! jumps up and takes a bite out of the carrot in Kristoff's hand Kristoff: Uh! Uh, uh, uh! Share! gives the rest of the carrot back to Kristoff who takes a bite of it excited couple walk past Kristoff and Sven Persi: I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates! Persi's Wife: And for a whole day! Faster, Persi! behind the couple is the Duke of Weselton with his two guards The Duke of Weselton: Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud? ahead of him is an Irish Dignitary talking to a Spanish Dignitary as they walk up the bridge towards the castle gates Irish Dignitary: Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely. Spanish Dignitary: I bet they are beautiful. Cody with Anna sleeping DangerMouse: Cody? Cody Fairbrother: yawns Yeah, DM? DangerMouse: I hope Ryan and Meg are ready for this event. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. I wonder what it is. Kai: Princess Anna? Princess Anna? Anna: Huh? Yeah? Kai: Oh. Sorry to wake you, ma'am. Anna: No, no, no, you didn't. I've been up for hours. Who is it? Kai: Still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready. Anna: Of course. Ready for what? Kai: Your sister's coronation, ma'am. Anna: My sister's corneration. sees her coronation dress then gasps Anna: It's coronation day! and Anna put on thier coronation outfits and runs out the door Cody Fairbrother: I knew it's Elsa's coronation! That and there is a song coming. Anna: It's Coronation day! Song For the First Time in Forever starts aying Cody Fairbrother: The window is open~ So's that door~ Anna: I didn't know they did that anymore~ Cody Fairbrother: Who knew ya own 8'000 salad plates~ Anna: For years I've roamed these empty halls~ Cody Fairbrother: Why have a ballroom with no balls?~ Anna and Cody: Finally, they're opening up the gates~ Anna: There'll be actually real life people~ Cody Fairbrother: It'll be totally strange~ Anna: But wow! Am I so ready for this change~ look at the ship Cody Fairbrother: Cause for the first time in forever~ There'll be music, there'll be light~ For the first time in forever~ Anna: I'll be dancing through the night~ a garden Sci-Ryan: Don't know if she's elegted or gassy~ Evil Anna: But, Anna's somewhere in the zone~ Cody Fairbrother: Cause for the first time in forever~ Anna: I won't be alone~ Orla Ryan: Wow. They seem so cheerful today. Sean Ryan: I hope Ryan gets ready. Cody Fairbrother: You can't wait to meet everyone, Anna. Anna: Yeah. gasps What if I meet the one? Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and I need to get dressed. to the dressing room with Evil Ryan and Evil Anna another room Cody Fairbrother: Tonight, imagine Anna, gown and all~ Ernest Penfold: Fetchingly draped against the wall~ Sci-Ryan and Anna: The picture of sophisticated grace~ Anna: Ooh. I suddenly see him standing there~ Cody Fairbrother: A beautiful stranger, tall and fair~ She wanna stuff some chocolate in her face~ Anna: But then, we laugh and talk all evening~ Rigby (EG): Which is totally bizarre~ Anna: Nothing like the life I've led so far~ are at the art gallery Anna: For the first time in forever~ Sci-Ryan: There'll be magic, there'll be fun~ For the first time in forever~ Anna: I could be noticed by someone~ Cody Fairbrother: And we know it's totally crazy~ Percy and Sci-Ryan: To dream she'd find romance~ Matau T. Monkey: But for the first time in forever~ Cody Fairbrother: At least you got a chance~ Anna: Thanks, Cody. Ryan, getting dressed. He notices Elsa looking at a window Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see~ Ryan F-Freeman: Be the good girl you always have to be~ Conceal, don't feel~ Put on a show~ practices for the coronation Elsa: Make one wrong move and everyone will know~ Ryan F-Freeman: But it's only for today~ Cody Fairbrother: It's only for today~ Elsa: It's agony can wait~ Anna: It's agony can wait~ Ryan and Elsa: Tell the guards to open up the gate...~ Anna and Cody: The gate...~ goes to find his team Anna and Emmet: For the first Time in forever~ Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see~ Cody Fairbrother: Anna's getting what she's dreaming of~ Ryan F-Freeman: Be the good girl you always have to be~ Ernest Penfold: A chance to change Anna's lonely world~ DangerMouse and Elsa: Conceal~ Orla Ryan and Anna: A chance to find true love~ Ryan F-Freeman and Elsa: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know~ Meg Griffin: Anna knows it all ends tomorrow~ Ryan and Meg: So it has to be today~ Anna: Cause for the first time in forever~ Cody Fairbrother: For the first time in forever~ Cody and Anna: Nothing's in my (our) way~ finishes singing and she walks right into a horse, falls back and lands in a small boat which nearly tips of the dock when the horse slams its hoof onto the boat to steady it Anna: Hey! Hans: I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? the first time Anna notices the rider of horse who is a handsome regal man Anna: Hey. Uh...no. No. I'm...I'm okay. Hans: Are you sure? Anna: Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually. jumps off his horse and steps onto the boat Hans: Oh, thank goodness. offers her his hand, she smiles and places her hand in his and he helps her up bows and Anna curtsies Oh. Uh...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Anna: Princess Anna of Arendelle. Hans: Princess? My Lady. he drops to his knee and bows his head, then as Hans horse goes to bow the boats nearly tips over the dock again, but Hans catches Anna before the boat tips over Anna: Wooh! Hans: Um... looking awkward as they hold onto each other Anna: Hi...again. horse slams its hoof back onto the boat to tip it back making Hans and Anna tumble back the other way with Anna falling on top if Hans Anna: This is awkward. Hans: Uh... Anna: Not you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward. gets off of Hans and as he goes to stand he holds her hand to help her up Anna: You're gorgeous. Wait, what? Hans: I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after. Anna: No. No, no. It's fine. I'm not that Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be... yeash! Cause, you know... turns and pats Hans horse Hans Hello. But, lucky you, it's...it's just me. chuckles in amusement Hans: Just you? smiles at Hans and she gets caught up in looking at Hans when suddenly she hears the bells ringing Anna: The bells. The coronation. I... I...I better go. I have to go. I better go. Uh... turns to leave but quickly turns and waves goodbye Bye! rushes off, Hans waves goodbye and Hans' horse takes his hoof off the boat to wave goodbye Hans: Oh, no. the boat tips over the dock with Hans in it and lands upside down in the water, Hans raises the boat up and smiles Evil Ryan: Something smells fishy about this Prince Hans Guy. And for once, it isn't my laundry. others agree. To Ryan, he sees Anna Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, over there. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts